Rainy Days
by SakuraLily
Summary: Daisuke has finally found out that Hikari doesn't like him and instead loves Takeru so who will he turn to now? Ken of course! Kensuke.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me and this is just a fanfiction so please don't sue me because I'm poor anyway and you wouldn't get anything out of it

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me and this is just a fanfiction so please don't sue me because I'm poor anyway and you wouldn't get anything out of it.

Author's Note: This is my first time working on a Digimon fanfiction so I'm not exactly sure how this will turn out, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing after reading all those angsty Kensuke/Daiken out there and it's also an excuse take a break from my Card Captor Sakura fanfiction, Destiny, read it! I think it's pretty good, you guys tell me. This takes place not long after Ken joins the Chosen Children, but it's the point where it looks like they haven't quite accepted him yet thus is gloomy mood. I've probably messed up the characters pretty badly, oh well! Anyway this is Kensuke which means it is a Ken and Daisuke pairing, don't like it why are you still here? Enjoy!

Rainy Days-Chapter one-Confusion and Pain

Rain. It was raining. Ken lifted his head towards the gray sky and felt the gentle splattering of cold drops of water upon his face. It was cold, so cold, but he didn't really care after all he was cold inside already. His gray school uniform clung to him and the chilly breeze wrapped its arms lovingly around him, he was freezing. 

__

I'll probably catch a cold…or worse. He thought absently and continued walking towards home, people passed by him quickly, and ignoring him more concerned about the cold, the rain. His dark raven hair pressed against his pale face, people often told him the startling contrast it was black and white. 

He smiled, it was a bitter smile full of pain and self-loathing he knew, but like the cold he didn't really care. Water dripped from his wet hair into his lavender eyes and he raised a hand to wipe it away and strangely enough it felt like he was crying. He touched his hand to his eyes and realized that hot tears were streaming from them, he blinked confused. When had he started crying? Why was he crying? He didn't know, but he knew that in this rain no one could tell and so he might as well continue crying, crying for the pain in his heart, the blood on his hands. Yet as he came to this inner revelation he still continued walking on as if nothing was happening as if it was only rainwater that was streaming down his face. 

Wormmon, his partner Digimon, was still at home in his bedroom not doubt sleeping and he noted absently that perhaps he should head back in the warmth of his room with his Digimon curled up beside him. At least then he could be warm on the outside and with Wormmon he provided a little light and warmth within the cold wall of his heart right? His steps quickened slightly, but he still found no reason to hurry, his mother and father wouldn't be home at this time anyway so no one would hover worriedly over him except for Wormmon. He turned the corner and collided with someone, a very familiar someone. 

"Ow!" 

He and the other person fell to the wet and hard cement ground, the person's umbrella and his own black bookcase also clattered to the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" The person said hurriedly in apology and as Ken struggled to see through the pain and water he realized whom it was. Daisuke Motomiya, Chosen Child of Courage and Friendship. It was at that same moment that the boy also realized whom he was. 

"Ken!" 

"Daisuke." 

He replied calmly and felt his hand brush the handle of the said boy's umbrella, he grasped it and his own bookcase. "Here, what are you doing here in Tamachi?" He asked as the speechless Daisuke took the handle dumbly and he offered his hand, the boy took it still without a word and Ken pulled him up.

"I'm in Tamachi?" He asked suddenly and looked around him, indeed he was in a very unfamiliar surrounding with Ken here there was no mistake that he was in Tamachi. "Heh heh, I didn't realize that I walked so far, guess I was too lost in thought. How strange." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Ken watched him somewhat amusedly. 

"Yes I suppose so. I think that you should head home to Odaiba soon, it is raining really hard and who knows what could happen in this weather. Good-bye then." Ken said as he started walking away until a strong hand wrapped around his arm. He glanced back into a pair of very lost, pained and confused chocolate brown eyes. It startled him into silence until he could form some form of words. 

"Yes?" He questioned softly, fighting for composure and coolness that he had once so easily obtained. "C-could you help me?" Daisuke asked his cinnamon hair shadowed his expressive eyes and Ken paused in consideration or perhaps it was hesitation, Ken himself couldn't tell. 

"What do you mean, Daisuke? You know the way back to Odaiba."

"That's not what I meant, I need someone to talk to would you mind?" Ken stared again at the usually cheerful and brash boy that was the leader of the Chosen Children suddenly reduced to nothing more than a sad and hesitant boy clutching at his arm. "We're friends right Ken? Please I just need someone to talk to right now, someone who will give me some advice. Please, Ken." Daisuke repeated softly, sparkling tears welled up in his chocolate brown eyes, they were so pained and so hurt, it reminded him so much of the way his eyes looked when he had first come out of being the Digimon Kaiser. 

It had been Daisuke who had been first to approach him, to offer his friendship and his help so now it was his turn to return the favor he shouldn't hesitate even in the least. They were friends like Daisuke had said and good ones. 

"Of course we're friends, Daisuke! I'll listen if you want to talk I'm right here." Ken smiled hoping that it was a comforting one and Daisuke returned it though a far weaker one as compared to his usual ones. 

"We'll go to my house all right? Here in the pouring rain really isn't what I call an ideal place to talk." He said wryly and Daisuke nodded in agreement smiling ruefully in reply. 

"Daishuke! Daishuke, I can't breathe!" 

A squeaky little voice came from Daisuke's backpack and he hurriedly opened it up, a blue head popped out panting heavily. "I'm sorry Chibimon I forgot all about you!" Daisuke apologized quickly and rubbed the blue Digimon's head who huffed at him, but snuggled against the palm of his hand anyway in forgiveness. Ken chuckled and Chibimon cheered at him. 

"Yeah! Ken, where'sh Wormmon?" 

"He's at home warm and dry in my bed, Chibimon. We're going to my house now do you want to play with him?" 

"Yup!" Chibimon nodded happily with enthusiasm that did not fit the rainy day or mood. "Well let's get going then!" Daisuke said suddenly, cheerfully and Ken's lavender eyes gazed at him confusedly, such a suddenly change of mood in him. 

The smile and the cheer in his voice however did not reach his chocolate brown eyes and Ken suddenly realized that he was putting up this act for Chibimon's sake. Something was wrong, very wrong for his friend to be like this and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"Daisuke's right, let's go." 

Well what did you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Review and comments are always welcome of course! Thanks for reading if you're still here.


	2. Chapter 2 ~Friends and Foods~

Ken looked once again at Daisuke and yet again suppressed another sigh of confusion

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me though however much that I wished Ken did.

Author's Note: Thank you every one for your enthusiasm and reviews on my story! I love you guys! This is the second chapter of Rainy Days and I hope it'll get just as many reviews from everyone. This one might not be as good as the first one since I had a hard time trying to write about Daisuke's personality. The chapter name is kind of stupid, but I couldn't think of anything really dramatic or interesting. Thanks again for all the reviews and comments! 

Rainy Days ~ Chapter 2 ~ Friends and Food

Ken looked once again at Daisuke and yet again suppressed another sigh of confusion. The way he was acting made no sense and ever since they had known each other, he had never seen Daisuke like this. 

He was strangely quiet and there was a brooding, gloomy air about him that had replaced his chatter and confident, cheerful self. That was unusual enough as it was, but whenever Chibimon emerged from Daisuke's backpack he would put on a mask of forced cheer and smiles, Ken didn't like this one bit. It wasn't like Daisuke to hide anything from his Digimon partner and besides that there was hardly anything that Ken could think of that could actually bring his friend into such a depression. 

Well hardly anything anyway, but there was one thing that he knew could and this one thing was something that Ken himself couldn't cure. 

Hikari Yagami. 

The Chosen Child of Light and also Daisuke's crush, she was one of the things that Ken had ever seen that made his friend so depressed. Not this depressed of course, but enough to sometimes bring him to tears, enough to make him hide behind that brash, cheerful mask of his, enough to make him want to never smile again. 

But typically it had mostly been Chibimon who told him of Daisuke's troubles, consulted him for ways to cheer up Daisuke, so now it was strange now that Chibimon didn't know what was going on. Somehow his thoughts returned to Hikari and another glance at Daisuke made him finalize his analyze, whatever was hurting Daisuke had something to do with the Chosen Child of Light. 

The rain continued to fall though not as heavy now and the comfortable silence between them continued though there still was a bit of strain to it. There was so many questions that he wanted to ask Daisuke, but he knew his friend, he would only talk when he was ready to. 

His gaze was drawn to him again. His cinnamon colored hair was wet with the raindrops and almost seemed to glimmer. How ironic that it also seemed to cast a shadow over those beautiful chocolate brown eyes dark with pain and…beautiful? Where had that come from? 

Ken flushed as he looked away struggling to be inconspicuous thankfully though Daisuke was too deep in his thoughts to notice. He was all too grateful when they finally arrived at his apartment, he would finally find out what was wrong with his friend and not to mention being warm too. 

Ken glanced to his side and blinked confusedly for a moment at the empty space beside him instead of Daisuke then realized that the boy had continued walking. 

"Daisuke!" He called and saw the boy shake his head and turn back looking extremely embarrassed and sheepish. 

"Sorry, Ken I was thinking."

"I thought you said that thinking too much hurt your head." Ken said attempting a joke hoping that would cheer Daisuke up somewhat and it worked. That familiar large goofy grin spread over his face and his chocolate brown eyes light up. That made Ken smile. 

"Heh, well I'm different I can always make exceptions." Daisuke replied raising his head ever so slightly and sniffed indignantly at him managing to look like a spoiled brat. It was obvious that Daisuke wasn't going to let Ken win so easily.

"Yes well Your Highness, my apartment is here and not halfway down the street if you've realized that by now. And I'd suggest we'd go up there now." Ken said sweeping into bow and Daisuke grinned.

"Yes Mother, of course Mother, I'll listen to your every word Mother!" 

Ken laughed along with Daisuke and half-dragged and half-walked his towards the elevator before he could think of another comeback. He unlocked the door, darkness meet him and for a minute he hesitated. 

Darkness like the darkness inside him. 

He shook himself away from the thought and groped in the dark for the light switch. Golden light flooded the room and he allowed himself a small sigh of relief. 

"Wormmon, I'm home and Daisuke and Chibimon are with me!" He called as he and Daisuke took off their wet shoes, a small voice from Ken's room replied. 

"Ken!" 

A small green Digimon suddenly emerged from the room down the hall and hurried quickly over towards them. "Wormmon. I met Daisuke along the way back home and so I decided to invite over." He gave his green Digimon a warm hug and smiled happily, it was the best when Wormmon greeted him home. The caterpillar-like Digimon always welcomed him with such enthusiasm and cheerfulness it was hard to stay in those "pity moods" as Daisuke had so eloquently put it. 

"Hi Daisuke! Where's Chibimon?" 

"In here, in here! Daishuke let me out!" 

The frantic wiggling in the backpack and the voice inside it answered Wormmon's question. Daisuke wrestled his backpack for a moment before triumphantly holding up the blue Digimon like a trophy.

"Wormmon!"

"Chibimon! Why are you still in in-training form?" Wormmon asked and a large grumbling answered his question without words again. The blue Digimon and his partner blushed while Ken laughed as the last of his dark thoughts were pushed into the farthest corners of his mind.

"I'm hungry and Daishuke's hungry too!" The little Digimon declared the obvious and Daisuke smiled giving his Digimon a hug and looked at Ken questioningly.

"You wouldn't have food to feed a hungry Digimon and a hungry human would you?" Daisuke asked as Chibimon squirmed and finally popped out of his arms to land beside Wormmon jumping around energetically.

"Yeah I think that I have some cake and food leftover from dinner last night. What about you Wormmon are you hungry?" The Digimon shook his head.

"I think it would be best if you eat something too Ken since I'd be embarrassed being that only Chibimon and I are eating."

"I didn't think you could be embarrassed my dear friend." Daisuke glared at Ken for a moment and decided to take it face value as opposed to get into another verbal fight with his friend, Ken usually won.

"Everyone gets embarrassed sometime Ken, you know that. Anyway so are you going to eat or not?" Daisuke finally said and Ken nodded while grinning, smirking, was a better word. He decided to ignore that as well.

Ken rose and offered Daisuke his hand, he took it smiling and they headed towards the kitchen together with their Digimon trailing behind them. Ken suddenly dropped his hand as if it was burning coal and Daisuke gazed at him curiously, but Ken had already stuck his head into the refrigerator.

"Do you want spaghetti or pasta? We could have ice cream and leftover chocolate cake for dessert." 

"Anything that's food sounds great to me, right Chibimon? I'll have the pasta if you want the spaghetti either way works for me as long as I get some ice cream!" Daisuke replied as he leaned against the nearest wall. He was feeling much better now and he glanced at Ken and smiled. It was all because of him that he was feeling like anything at all actually.

__

After eating I'll talk to him, he'll be able to help me, he always does. Daisuke thought and decided firmly on his decision. He could trust Ken.

Well what did you think? Is it okay? Did I do a good job? A bad one? Is Daisuke or Ken's character okay? Thanks for those who are still here reading and as always reviews, comments and criticism is always appreciated bad or good.


End file.
